The Biochemistry lab has been a critical part of the Resource and invaluable to the users to make and characterize samples both before and after data collection. The laboratory contains all the standard equipment users find in their home laboratories such as: pH meter, balance, distilled water, ice maker, optical spectrometer, centrifuge, heating/cooling bath, microwave, glassware, microscope, and fume hood, as well as more specialized equipment such as an anaerobic glove box and ultracentrifuge. Recently the Resource polled the users with respect to the use of the laboratory and responses from nearly 20 laboratories who had used the facility were received. The overwhelming response was to maintain the facility at the current level of proficiency, all the equipment (except the ultracentrifuge) was considered invaluable. Our recently renovated space directly adjacent to the beamline provides 550 sq. ft. of space plus a cold room shared with the X-8 beamline group. This has allowed continuation of the space for collaborative and service users, while allowing for the first time, space in the laboratory for core research. This has been essential to the footprinting project.